24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Markdanielmiller
Just a note to let you know that your HALO III image was deleted, as it is not 24-related. --Proudhug 01:00, 8 April 2008 (UTC) : You deleted a photo I posted of the HALO III today with the reason being that the image wasn't 24 related. I do disagree with you on this point. I simply posted a more detailed image of the knife Jack passed through the grate to Audrey to show the fans of the show a readers of this site - so they could get a better look at this truly awesome piece of Jack's weaponry. How is it "not related"? User:Markdanielmiller 11:16pm CDT, 7th April 2008 :: Heya there! Proudhug I hope you don't mind me jumping in on this one. To answer your question Markdanielmiller, a slightly more accurate description of why the file was deleted would be "it is not from 24". Although the photo is about a weapon used in 24, you'll notice that all the other pics on that page (without exception) are actually screens from the show or promotional materials. :: Your pic was a very clear one, and we definitely do appreciate the good faith contribution and your purpose for it, but we can't accept it for reasons of precedent: if you can post an out-of-universe picture of that weapon, other people will have precedent to post OOU photos of jets, cars, computers, submarines, rifles, SUVs, PDAs, and everything seen on the show. This is far, far beyond the scope of the goals of this wiki, and we would be flooded with material that had nothing to do with 24 originally which is unacceptable. However, if you can find a clearer pic of the knife from the show or promotional pictures, by all means feel free to post it! – Blue Rook 04:45, 8 April 2008 (UTC)talk : Hi Blue Rook. I do appreciate your elaboration on the reason - but slightly disagree. If I may, I understand the desire to not have photos posted which are OOU, but I feel that IF users stick with posting photos which simply give more detail to items (weapons, possibly other products used by characters IN 24 episodes) it would give further detail to said items. If there was a "flood" of irrelevant items posted, it would definitely degrade the integrity of this project - and perhaps at a time when said "flood" occurred, further steps to keep said integrity could be implemented. But in lieu of this, I do feel images such as the one I posted are not OOU, out-of-scope, or anything of the sort - and would personally love somewhere (whether it be in placements such as the one I had posted, or possibly on a new page of "details" of items) to have photos similar to my posting, which was deleted. : Thoughts? - Markdanielmiller 11:21, 8 April 2008 (CDT)talk :: I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of having an OOU page for these kinds of things, since we have OOU pages for people (actors, crew) we could conceivably have some for all the cool "stuff" that's on the show. Judging from the elaborate edits done over on the weapons page, it would seem that there is sufficient user demand for it already. It would have to be a separate page or something. I also suppose an external link to the wikipedia page for the objects would accomplish the same purpose. Overall, however, my judgment on this type of matter isn't as finely attuned as Proudhug's. I might know more about antagonists and character categories off the top of my head, but the topic we're on right now is one of the many things that is definitely more within Proudhug's sphere of experience, and I've deferred to his judgment on it in the past, so I'll wait to hear his input before committing to something. :: Also I see you enjoy the signature option there, feel free to personalize it, too. Check out CWY2190, he was a fan of "darkgreen" as a color, and there are tons of other color options, like orange, etc. You can even make it a superscript with "sup" instead of "sub".– Blue Rook 06:47, 9 April 2008 (UTC)talk Sorry about the delayed response, guys. Thanks for jumping in and replying, Blue Rook; feel free to do so any time you like, as you're usually more articulate about things. While it isn't against policy to have OOU pages set up to list real world items, including detailed descriptions of them, including pictures, really doesn't fit with our goals at all. I really think external links will suffice 99% of the time. The whole point of Wiki 24 is to fill a niche that Wikipedia's rules won't allow to exist. Because of this, it's pointless for us to include information that is only tangentially related to 24, when we can simply link to Wikipedia or another encyclopedic source. : "I understand the desire to not have photos posted which are OOU, but I feel that IF users stick with posting photos which simply give more detail to items (weapons, possibly other products used by characters IN 24 episodes) it would give further detail to said items." : "I do feel images such as the one I posted are not OOU, out-of-scope, or anything of the sort." Well, the image is definitely OOU, that can't be disputed. As for posting such images in order to give more detail, see my above reasons for preferring to link externally. Besides, where do you draw the line with this stuff? I feel we need definite, clear-cut rules, so there's never any confusion about policy. Allowing exceptions to rules only bewilders our users and enables the possibility for counter-productive arguments to have merit. --Proudhug 17:12, 17 April 2008 (UTC) : Markdanielmiller I hope you are still following this discussion! Overall, I am convinced that Proudhug's assessment is more accurately aligned with the goals of this wiki. We really do appreciate your good faith contribution about that weapon picture, and you should remember that the removal of good faith edits is the most difficult part of an admin's / dedicated user's job of actively patrolling a wiki. : Mark you can definitely still add an external link concerning the weapon at the External links section. You can place it at the bottom of the page if it isn't there already. – Blue Rook 22:01, 17 April 2008 (UTC)talk